1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined lawn aerator and weed remover apparatus. More particularly, it relates to ground core removers which have utility to serve as lawn aerators, and which are also adapted to remove at least portion of a weed and weed root which is in the ground, as well as the ground surrounding a weed root.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many types of lawn aerators for aerating lawns are known in the prior art. Weed removers for use in removal of undesirable weeds and plant are also known in the prior art. However, such lawn aerator and weed remover apparatus, have heretofore been cumbersome and labor intensive to use. In the prior art, Furr, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,262; Armstrong U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,655; Schutz U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,911; and Szazy U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,778 disclose various weed puller and plant cultivating apparatus, each of which is securable to a shoe of an individual, and each of which carries a forward tool or blade which enables engagement of a stalk of a weed for removal of the weed or for cutting the weed at ground level. Use of such weed pullers or tool requires the user to kick or otherwise propel his or her foot into the ground to grab or cut the stalk of the weed. When a weed is grabbed by such a puller the user is required to rock or pivot and exert considerable effort to withdraw the weed from the ground. It will be understood that these apparatus are not effective to remove deep rooted weeds or the roots of weeds, that it provides no aeration to the ground, and that they have the potential to cause injury to the foot, leg or back of the user.
Padoshek U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,378 discloses a hand held lawn perforator and weeder that is held and stabilized by a user in a standing position, and which is driven into the ground by applying the pressure of one foot to the top of the perforator. When perforation is completed the user must then use his or her legs, back and arms, and exert considerable effort to pull the perforator from the ground. Long U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,752 discloses an open cylindrical device which includes a bail handle which is pivotally attached to the top of the cylinder. It is used to remove a plug of dirt from the ground by placing the open bottom of the cylinder on the ground with the bail pivoted downwards to expose the top of the cylinder. This allows the top of the cylinder to be stepped on by the foot of the user to press it into the ground. Then, the bail handle is pivotally raised to allow the user to grasp it as a handle in order to remove the cylinder and a plug of dirt from the ground by using the power of the hand, arm, shoulder, back and legs of the user.
None of the known prior art aerator or weeder tools allow a user to remove a core from the ground, or to remove at least portion of a weed and the weed root from the ground without requiring the user to use substantial pulling force to remove the core or the weed from the ground.